


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by dragonimp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed has a proposal, and he doesn't want much - just Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Fullmetal Alchemist Kink!meme

"Back that way, kid," the snake-woman directed him to one of the doors off the main room of the Devil's Nest. "Greed's waiting for you." She even had the audacity to _wink_ at him.

Ed scowled at her, then eyed the partially-open door. He had no idea why he had even come here. Maybe because Greed had actually requested to see him— _requested_ , not demanded. The homunculus' note had been civil, almost friendly. Al had said the least he could do was meet Greed half way, and Ed never got anywhere when he tried to argue manners with Al.

Ed pushed the door open, and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

Greed snapped his book shut and sat up on the bed, favoring his guest with a sharp-toothed smile. "Weeell, finally! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Ed snapped. He took a cautious step into the room. Most of the space was taken up by a double bed. The only other furniture was a chest-of-drawers, on top of which sat a wine bottle with two glasses, one a quarter full, and a plate of snack foods. "What the hell is this?"

"Don't be so suspicious!" Greed waved him forward, and against his better judgement Ed moved into the small space between the bed and the door. "I didn't kidnap anyone this time around, did I?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much." The homunculus rose into a languid stretch, then moved past him to shut the door.

Ed turned, intent on keeping him in sight.

Greed smiled, and reached out to trace a finger along the smaller man's shoulder. "Just . . . you."

He jerked back, stopping abruptly when his hips collided with the chest-of-drawers. Glass and china clattered, and Greed dove past him.

"Hey, watch it! That wine's expensive."

Ed backed toward the door as the homunculus righted the glasses and tsked over the spilled wine. There didn't seem to be any real threat here, but. . . . "What the fuck are you playing at?"

Greed chuckled, licking wine from one finger. Ed found himself watching the digit slide past the pursed lips, then back out. "I'm not trying to play games with you, kid. I told you: I _want you_."

The young man swallowed, finding his throat suddenly dry. "I'm not one of your _pets_."

"Of course not." Greed crossed the space between them in a single step, leaning a hand against the wall and smiling down in a way that made Ed feel like prey—and yet for some reason didn't provoke him to attack. "Don't confuse me with those creeps in Central. I'm not into hurting people. I'm more interested in pleasure. . . ."

Wet fingers caressed his jaw. Part of him was screaming that he should run, or fight back, anything to turn this into a situation he understood, but he was rooted in place. Greed smelled of wine and cigarette smoke the perfume mix that permeated the Devil's Nest—and something else. Something musky and raw. Ed clenched his jaw, staring up at the alien eyes.

"What do you say? Seems to me you could use a little . . . release of tension."

The fingers traveled down his neck. Ed stepped back, flinching when his back hit the wall.

Greed let his hand hover an inch or so from the base of Ed's throat. "Hey, hey, easy! This is an offer, not a demand. I'm not planning to force you into anything."

"How can I trust you on that?"

He shrugged. "The best way to get something, is to give something." Greed took his chin between thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up. "I want your time, and access to that gorgeous body of yours. In return, I'll give you pleasure, and a guarantee: you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Ed narrowed his eyes, considering. Experience said that homunculi couldn't be trusted, but Greed himself had been nothing but upfront. He was selfish—he wasn't called "greed" for nothing—but not deceitful, and Ed had never seen him be cruel. If nothing else, the loyalty of his chimera was pretty telling.

Ed pulled away, but stepped away from the wall to face the homunculus squarely. "All right, Greed. I'll play your game."

Greed smiled, resting the fingertips of his hand on the young man's chest. "I told you, it's not a game. It's just. . . ." He brushed the hand downward, and Ed tried not to shiver as the fabric tickled over his skin. "A mutually beneficial arrangement."

Long fingers hooked his belt, and Ed's breath hitched. He wasn't about to admit how little experience he had with this sort of thing—when would he have had the time?—but it was hard to hide the fact that he didn't know quite how to react.

Greed gave his belt a little tug, before stepping over to the bed and picking up the wine. "Care for some?"

Casting one last look at the door, Ed followed, raising a hand to scratch through his hair. "Um. I guess."

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned." The homunculus flashed him a grin as he held out a half-full glass. "I've been drinking this all afternoon."

Ed snorted. "Yeah, but you can regenerate."

"True," he conceded, tilting the wine glass in mock speculation. "But I don't like poison. It's uncomfortable."

"Ha! All right, fine. You'd be more direct about killing me, anyway."

"Why would I want you dead, kid?" Greed mused as the young man accepted the drink. "You're so much more valuable alive."

Ed took several swallows and coughed, scowling. "Stop calling me that. I'm not a _child_."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that."

Greed's voice was a low growl that sent a shiver straight down Ed's spine. Clearing his throat again, he set the wine glass down. "So, uh—"

A hand brushed the back of his neck, beneath his braid, and he froze. "Don't over-think this." The fingers moved down his spine and slipped beneath his collar. "It's really. . . ." They caressed over his trapezius, and around to his clavicle, before hooking around the clasp of his jacket. " _Very_ simple."

With a flick of his thumb, Greed unsnapped the clasp. Ed studied the homunculus as the jacket was eased off his shoulders. "So, why me?"

"Why not?" He let the garment drop to the floor, then brushed his fingertips feather-light up the smaller man's arms, raising gooseflesh. "My tastes are pretty omnivorous. Women, men—I want it _all_."

Ed stopped the hand as it reached his shoulder, grabbing onto the wrist with a little more force than necessary. "Don't get any ideas about _owning_ me."

"Of course not." He chuckled, and twisted his hand, wrapping his fingers around the automail. "That isn't what I meant."

Greed sat down on the bed and Ed let himself be tugged forward. They were just about eye level like this, and Ed mentally cursed the homunculus' height—a thought which stuttered to a halt when a hand ran up and down his forearm plate.

"Your mechanic does quick work."

"Eh. Yeah. Charges a fortune for it, too."

Greed smiled, stroking his fingers along the ridges and grooves of the metal. He was paying less attention to the automail than its owner, however, and Ed swallowed self-consciously, sure his face was starting to flush. Automail was sensitive enough to pick up not only pressure but also the touch of a living being, but he wasn't used to this kind of contact. Outside of maintenance and fighting, his automail simply didn't get touched, and it certainly didn't get caressed like this. It was strange. But strangest of all, was that it felt good.

Greed curled his fingers behind the young man's neck. Ed braced his hands against the homunculus' shoulders, but let himself be drawn in, until he was between the other man's thighs.

"I really hated having to fight you, you know." Greed's hands slid down his torso, then tugged his undershirt free of his belt. "It's a shame to damage something so exquisite."

Ed tried not to gasp as fingers ghosted over the bruises on his ribs. "Wouldn't know it from the way you were fighting."

His grin looked a bit rueful. "Well, yeah, I also hate to lose. I gotta hand it to you, though." He nudged the teen's arms, and Ed obediently raised them to let his shirt be pulled off. "No one's put me through my paces like that in a long time."

"Yeah, well." Ed smirked as he lowered his arms, letting his flesh hand rest against the other man's neck, beneath the furred collar of his vest. "You're not the only one who hates to lose."

"I noticed."

Greed leaned forward, and ran his tongue along the young man's jaw. Ed turned his head slightly; he wasn't sure if it was to turn away, or to grant more access. It was a weird sensation, but not unpleasant.

Greed continued to lick and suck at Ed's jaw, while his fingers explored his abdomen. Ed's breath hitched when they brushed over a ticklish spot. The other man made a curious noise and brushed that patch of skin again, and without thinking Ed shied away. "Don't—" He bit the rest of the sentence of, cursing to himself. He still didn't trust Greed, and chafed at the thought of giving away anything that seemed like a weakness.

But Greed only chuckled, moving his hand away and pressing his lips to Ed's neck. "Don't worry," he murmured against the skin. "I promised you _pleasure_ , remember?"

"Yeah, but— _ah_ —" He jumped as his nipple was flicked.

Greed rubbed the hardening nub with the pad of his thumb and then lightly flicked it again, while his fingers caressed the teen's side and his lips explored his neck. Ed found himself leaning into the touch, protests completely forgotten. When Greed drew him in further, Ed willingly leaned against his shoulder.

As the homunculus stroked his back and sides, his fingers occasionally rubbing over the join of metal and flesh, Ed breathed in his scent; sweat and smoke and perfume, and something else. Something familiar. He pressed his nose into the muscular neck, and breathed in again. Alchemy. He still couldn't identify the scent, but it made him think of alchemy.

Greed eased him back, but before Ed could react, the homunculus' mouth was on his chest, licking and sucking over his pectorals. When the lips found the recently-sensitized nipple he cried out, his hands tightening on the other man's shoulders.

While he licked and sucked at one nipple, with the occasional graze of sharp teeth that made Ed shiver, Greed's fingers found the other one, peaked and waiting to be teased. He pinched and rolled and twisted, not exactly gentle but never quite hard enough to hurt. Ed was torn between pulling back and leaning in.

He barely noticed the little tugs on his belt, not until the heavy leather fell away. Greed's free hand made quick work of button and zipper, then slipped inside his undershorts to squeeze his growing erection.

Ed's legs threatened to give out. Chuckling, Greed paused a moment to prop the young man up between his knees. Ed flushed and, with a shaky breath, tried to pull himself together. It didn't seem like he should be reacting this strongly, but he'd never been touched like this before, and he was finding the experience to be . . . intense.

Greed returned his attention to Ed's chest, licking and stroking over the entire expanse of flesh, but paying particular attention to the two most sensitive spots. His other hand wrapped around the teen's cock. Ed threw his head back and closed his eyes, groaning at the pull and slide of a hand that was not his own. Any lingering thoughts of caution or hesitation fled as his hips jerked forward to match the rhythm.

"That's it, kid," the older man growled into his chest. "Don't hold back—just come for me—"

With a shout, Ed did, arching as his hips stuttered out a few more thrusts. Then he sagged, and thought nothing of letting Greed's arms support him.

"Not bad, kid." Greed hummed appreciatively as he braced the panting young man against his shoulder, supporting him with one arm while he worked the tight leather down with the other. "You get an extra this time, 'cause I need you relaxed."

"Hn?" His scattered wits didn't seem to be coming together quickly enough to properly respond.

Fingers brushed up the inside of his thigh and pressed between his buttocks. "If you don't relax, it could hurt," Greed explained, his voice low and rough in his ear. One finger stroked him, in a place he never thought anyone else would touch—or would want to touch—and Ed shuttered at the sensation. "And this isn't about pain."

"Wait—" Ed started to push himself upright, but his pants were still caught around his knees and he staggered.

Greed caught him by the hips and held him steady. "Something on your mind, kid?"

He frowned, glancing away from the knowing smile as he let the other man slide his remaining clothes down to his ankles. It seemed ridiculous to ask about positions, it would only serve to illustrate just how little experience he had. He did have a vague notion of how sex between men worked, and he didn't like the thought of turning his back. It wasn't that he thought the homunculus would harm him, it was just that making himself vulnerable like that made him uneasy.

Greed stroked his thigh, before looping an arm around his waist and taking his weight. "I assume it's not that you're against having a cock in your ass," he mused as he helped the young man step out of his clothes. "Since you agreed to this in the first place."

"What? No." He scowled.

"Good." Greed stood, stepping around the youth and turning them in an impromptu dance. "The rest is easy to negotiate."

Ed watched the taller man shed his clothing, starting with the furred vest, then the odd pointed shoes, and finally the pants. Greed grinned at him as he revealed that, in some ways, homunculi really were just the same as humans. Ed could feel himself starting to blush, and looked away from that particular are, letting his eyes travel up the lean body instead.

The black garment seemed to have faded into his skin, leaving only the strange red marks behind. The young man reached out and traced one, letting his fingers linger on Greed's abdomen. "What are these?"

He shrugged, smiling down at the teen. "I'm not sure how to explain it. They're significant, but there isn't really anything to compare them to."

Ed smirked back, tracing the red line around to his back. "Or is it that you don't want to give away all your secrets?"

"Heh. Maybe."

Greed closed the distance between them, running his hands down the smaller man's sides, and up his back. With the mattress against his thighs, Ed had to fight a momentary panicked feeling of being trapped, and he turned away, unconsciously glancing at the door.

"Not thinking of leaving, are you?"

Greed's voice was low and rough, and the movement of his hands effectively stroked away Ed's nerves. He found himself leaning in, then caught himself and almost pulled back—but then wondered why. There wasn't any danger here. Instead, he pressed his hands to the broad chest in front of him, then let them slide down to the other man's hips. "Nope." He fingered the strangely smooth skin as his gaze moved to the alien markings, and then to the very human-looking arousal. He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Good."

At Greed's direction, Ed knelt on the mattress, near the edge. He felt a bit like he was on display, especially when the other man stepped back to retrieve something from the chest-of-drawers, never taking his eyes off the youth. Being admired so openly sent a little thrill down his spine, and he felt his groin tightening.

In no time Greed's hands and lips were on him again. Bracing himself against the other man's chest, Ed closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He gasped and jerked as sharp teeth pressed against his windpipe, but the sensation was gone in a moment, soothed away by a hot tongue.

The homunculus' hands were kneeding his ass, the fingers slick with whatever he'd gotten out of the drawer. One long finger slid between his cheeks and pressed against his anus, and he flinched.

He felt teeth-and-tongue against his shoulder, his collar bone, then the side of his neck. It was right on the edge between pleasure and pain, and effectively pulled his attention away from the fingers that were steadily pressing for entrance. He clutched at Greed's arms as one finger slid inside, then relaxed again as the other man licked and sucked at his pulse point. "F-fuck. . . ."

"That's the idea," Greed commented wryly. He nipped at the skin near the automail port as he thrust his finger a few times and started moving it around.

This time the tongue on his neck wasn't enough to distract him completely, and Ed fought the urge to squirm as the finger twisted and wiggled inside him. "What the hell are you—doing—"

The other man chuckled against his skin. "You'll see. In just . . . a second. . . ."

A jolt of pure pleasure shot up his spine, and Ed gasped. "Wh-what—the hell—"

Greed grinned down at him. "No one ever told you about the 'sweet spot,' huh?"

Ed didn't answer, just collapsed forward against the homunculus' shoulder and shuddered as Greed massaged his so-called sweet spot.

"That's it, kid," Greed growled into his ear, his words punctuated by targeted thrusts of his finger. "Just let me, and I'll take good care of you. You'll see."

"Nnn. . . ." Ed struggled to pull a coherent thought through the waves of pleasure and the enticing scent of wine-smoke-sweat-sex-alchemy surrounding him. "Not one of . . . your pets. . . ."

"Of course not."

It felt like Greed had both index fingers buried inside of him now, the rest of his fingers curled around the sensitive skin between his thighs. The hands moved independently as they stretched him and spread the oil, stroking him both inside and out. It burned, but that only enhanced the pleasure. He could feel himself getting hard again and his cock hadn't even been touched.

"Like that?" Greed asked as he pressed and rubbed in all the right places. "Want more?"

"Nnn. . . ." Ed screwed his eyes shut and ground his forehead into the other man's chest. He was enclosed and pinned and being expertly manipulated, and no matter what his sensibilities said, his body couldn't get enough. "Fuck. . . ."

"Mm-hm." Greed shifted the press of his hands, and Ed found himself straightening out of his lean. "Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you."

They were flush together now, with Greed's erection pressing against Ed's stomach and Ed's rubbing against Greed's thigh. The teen bucked, seeking more friction, but the hands inside him shifted, and the press of fingers against sensitive skin effectively pinned him in place. Ed clutched at the homunculus' arms and swallowed, amazed and horrified and, most distressing of all, more than a little turned on by how easily Greed was controlling him.

"Shhh . . . just let me take care of you. . . ."

The fingers started moving again, insistent and rough and hitting all the right places. When a third finger pressed inside of him, Ed moaned and sagged against the larger form.

"You want more of this, kid?"

Ed groaned. It burned; pain kept threatening to edge out pleasure; he was right on the edge of panic; and there was no way in hell he wanted to stop.

"You want it _all_?"

"Yes. . . ."

A tongue traced the edge of his ear and he unconsciously turned his head to accommodate. "You won't regret this," Greed murmured in between licking and sucking at his ear. "I know just how to take care of people."

The fingers slid out, and before he could stop himself Ed whimpered. Greed chuckled, flicking his tongue against his ear one more time. "Don't worry—we're just getting started."

Greed pulled back, and retrieved a metal tube from the bed. As Ed watched, he squeezed some of the greasy-looking gel onto his fingers, and then smoothed it over his cock. He took his time, obviously enjoying the younger man's attention. "Think you're ready for me, kid?" he asked, fanning his hand out over his length.

Ed swallowed, riveted as the man's thumb swiped over the head, squeezing out a few drops of pre-cum. In truth, the situation was still making him a bit nervous, but if the homunculus' cock felt anything like his fingers—"I'm more than ready." He tore his eyes away, meeting the alien gaze. "I want _everything_ —anything you can give me."

Greed grinned, all sharp teeth and knowing eyes. "Now that's something I can appreciate."

He stretched out on the mattress, directing Ed with gentle tugs to straddle his hips. He cupped the teen's ass, spreading him open and maneuvering him downward. Ed braced against Greed's shoulders and lowered himself, until he bumped against something hard and slick.

"That's it." Greed used one hand to line himself up, and nudged Ed's hips down just a little bit more. "Nice and easy."

Ed grit his teeth as the head pressed inside him, insistent and feeling much larger than the fingers. Greed rubbed his thighs, giving him time to adjust. It burned, but Ed pressed himself down a little farther anyway, until he could really feel it inside of him. It was strange and full and felt . . . good. The burn was subsiding to an ache, but even that felt good somehow. He eased himself down the rest of the way, until he was perched on the other man's hips, and let out his breath in an unsteady sigh.

"Like that?" Greed squeezed his hips and gyrated, his cock shifting and making Ed gasp. "Want me to show you just how good it can be?"

"Yes," Ed growled, leaning in. "Give me everything."

Greed tugged him against his chest, running his fingers up and down his spine as he thrust shallowly a few times. Ed growled, about to demand that he stop teasing and get on with it—when Greed suddenly flipped them, and Ed found himself neatly pinned against the mattress.

" _What the hell_?!" Ed snarled and grabbed the homunculus' neck with his automail hand. "What the fuck are you trying to pull?!"

"Nothing, nothing. . . ." Greed purred like a cat who'd just found a way into the creamery. He thrust, and though the movement was gentle Ed let out a strangled moan as it rubbed and pulled against his tense muscles. " _Shh_ , _shhh_ , easy. . . ." Greed stroked his metal arm, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek and ear. "I can take care of you better this way, that's all. . . ."

In spite of himself, Ed was melting under the skillful ministrations. The adrenaline left him tingling and sensitive, and he groaned as a hand stroked down his side. "Coulda warned me."

"Mmm."

Greed lifted the young man's hips and thrust again, and Ed cried out as sparks of pleasure shot through him. Greed sucked on his earlobe and held him there for a moment, before he drew back and thrust again, taking full advantage of the angle.

Ed wasn't sure when he'd gone from threatening to strangle the other man to clutching at him, but his automail was now wrapped around Greed's shoulders, while his left hand was curled in short, spiky hair. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, completely lost to the lips traveling around his ear and to the long, steady thrusts driving him into the bed. His cock was trapped between their stomachs, the pressure on his balls almost painful, and the way his shaft was being rubbed with each thrust was enough to drive him crazy. He was aware that he was moaning almost steadily, but he couldn't have gotten himself to stop even if he'd wanted to.

His cries seemed to encourage Greed, who growled into his neck and picked up his pace. Ed had no time now to come down from one thrust before his sweet spot was stroked again, and again, and again. His moans were more like sobs as he tried in vain to catch his breath. It was overwhelming, and when Greed nipped his neck and thrust in hard in _just_ the right spot, he came, crying out and arching against the body that had him pinned.

Greed continued to thrust as Ed came down from his orgasm. he felt hyper-sensitive, but was too exhausted and spent to think of pushing the other man off of him. With a groan that was more of a growl, Greed made one last, hard thrust, and then relaxed, thrusting lazily a couple more times as he came down from the high. Finally he pulled out, lying down next to the young man with a contented moan.

"That was great, kid."

"Huh," Ed grunted, staring at the ceiling. Anything more was beyond him right now. The thought of _moving_ was ludicrous.

Chuckling, Greed hooked an arm around him and eased him onto his side, then gathered him against his chest. He carefully arranged them, and then rolled back, so that the smaller man was lying against him. Ed considered objecting, but gave up with a sigh as a hand gently rubbed his lower back.

"Go ahead and rest," Greed said, his breath stirring Ed's bangs against his sweaty forehead. "You've more than earned it."

A few hours ago, the thought that he might fall asleep with the homunculus anywhere nearby would have been absurd. But now. . . .

Ed turned into Greed's shoulder and breathed in his scent, now heavily mixed with the smell of sex, and let his consciousness slip away.

  


The Devil's Nest had very nice showers, Ed discovered. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run through his hair and down his back. He still wasn't sure what to think about the last several hours. He couldn't deny that he felt good. A bit uncomfortable in certain places, maybe, but overall he felt relaxed and even contented. He knew it was only a basic biological reaction—sex released endorphins, endorphins acted as a natural analgesic and produced a sense of well-being—but he still felt good. He didn't get to feel good like this very often.

Ed sighed and turned off the shower, shaking his automail to get rid of the worst of the collected water. He wasn't under any delusions that Greed would have been as nice as he was this afternoon if he didn't want something. But if that "something" was merely some friendly mauling and a few orgasms . . . well, that might not be so much of a problem.

The door to the washroom opened just as he was reaching for a towel and he jumped; then he scowled, more annoyed at being so lost in thought than with being walked in on. "Guess you don't believe in privacy."

Greed shrugged, unabashedly admiring the teen's naked form as he leaned against the counter. "It's nothing I haven't already seen." He wiggled a small glass jar. "Besides, I thought you might want some of this."

Ed snorted as he ran the towel over his wet skin. "And the fact that you get to see me just out of the shower has nothing to do with it?"

"Well." He grinned, his gaze following the young man's movements. "I wouldn't say _nothing_."

Ed had to smirk. Even if he suspected that the homunculus' tastes were less than discriminating, it was still flattering. And if he took a little longer drying off than usual, there was no harm in that.

He was just finishing up rubbing the towel over his hair when Greed gestured with the jar again. "Turn around, kid. I'll give you a hand with this."

Ed eyed the cream, but turned and braced himself against the wall. "You might've mentioned that I'd be sore."

A hand curled around his hip, adjusting the angle of his pelvis. "I figured you could handle it." Greed's thumb caressed his hip as his fingers gently worked the cream to where it was needed. "Seems to me you can handle quite a bit."

Ed hissed as the cool salve was smoothed over his tender skin. "Yeah? Maybe so." He shot the other man a look over his shoulder. "That doesn't mean you can start getting ideas."

Greed only smiled, securing the lid on the jar and wiping his hands on a towel. "What ideas? If I want something, I go after it, that's all. Like today."

"Hm." Ed frowned skeptically as he reached for his clothes. "I'm not one of your pets. Don't forget that."

"Of course, kid."

  


Greed watched the kid leave, smiling to himself as he strolled through the lounge of the Devil's Nest. Now _that_ was a prize that'll was worth the trouble. "After all," he mused, signaling to one of his girls to bring him a drink, "there's more than one way to _own_ someone."

  



End file.
